Through a Puddle
by Edwardelrickay
Summary: A girl finds herslef in a new world with no recollection of her past. When the young Edward Elric finds her helplessly wandering around his childhood town, how will he react to her? might they fall in love? What's her secret power that brought her here?
1. Chapter 1

**_I thought of this as i was on my way to a friends to study, i hope you like it!!_**

* * *

**Prologe**

Dear Diary;

I don't like this anymore. I feel that nothing is going right. No one listens to me and I can't do things properly. Nothing works. I feel very stressed, all my friends I'll die of stress, I don't want to, but I don't know what to do. I'm at my breaking point, I feel like I'm going to explode, but there's just problem after problem and I can't seem to fix it! I wish there's was some way to make it all go away. I wish I could just disappear and make it all stop. I could just disappear and live happily. I wish I could forget it all. Well, I got to go now. More problems. Until later.

Arisa

She closed the diary and placed it on her book shelf as she left the room. A distant memory not to be worth any remembering, or so she thought as she turned out the light and closed her door for the last time.

* * *

Arisa jogged around the corner of the wet sidewalk. Rain drops falling heavily from the sky as she ran for her life. "I don't you just leave me alone, I don't want any problems. Stop following me!!" She yelled behind her. Just running around the corner a pair of cops ran after her. She was in hot pursuit and the cops were gaining. _I don't get it. I didn't do anything wrong, why are they after me?_ She thought. 

The thunder over head crashed followed by a flash of lighting. She ran on, running through puddles and past trees and parked cars. _Just leave me alone!_ She thought desperately.

As she ran around another corner she felt a stitch in her side and looked around to see if the cops were still there. She needed to rest, and soon, but she couldn't stop yet. The stitch got worse and she thought desperately of a place to hide. She was so frightened. She ran, thinking of the gate she had dreamed of so many times before. The great stone arch. It was unclear but she formed a picture of it in her mind as she ran.

_Just disappear, just forget it all!_ She thought hard. She suddenly stopped in a puddle, the stitch making her side ache painfully. As she stopped A faint light started to grow around her. A soft blue light. As she turned to see the cops slowing down as they got nearer she looked at her feet. The puddle was glowing with her light. As she glanced down she noticed her feet were not visible. She gasped, so surprised she didn't know what to think.

_Where are my feet? _She noticed her line of few was getting lower and lower. She was sinking, into the puddle. The cops stopped in amazement. "Hey, come back here, we're not finished with you!" They yelled. But she continued to sink further into the puddle.

When her neck reached the puddle, she lifted her arm as to try and grab a poll to keep her up. She was afraid of drowning in a piddle, no matter how odd it sounded. Her feet felt suspended in air and she looked up at the sky. _Is this how it'll all end. Will I disappear? _She reached for the sky as her fingers slipped into the piddle and she was gone.

Blackness surrounded her. She was afraid to open her eyes, But as she did, she noticed she was hanging in the sky. She looked down at her dangling feet. She was some how floating. She looked around, the sky endlessly reaching out to every side. She new a puddle reflected the sky during a rain storm, but how could a puddle reflect o much. This was like a whole new world in such a small area. The clouds extended as far as the eye could see and beyond. She then glanced at her feet again, hanging forever in a world of sky and clouds. This time, she noticed a gateway, opening. It was built of smooth stone, and carved skulls and hands held open the gates doors. She looked down at the door and tried to scream, but her voice was sucked away from the vase emptiness of the sky.

The doors held open, as her feet slipped into the blackness of the gate. Where did it lead? Where would she go? Was this her end? She creamed loudly as the gates shut around her, looking helplessly up at the sky as it disappeared behind the doors, closing. The space getting smaller and smaller. And suddenly gone. Blackness swallowed her and remembering no more of who she was, but her name.

* * *

**_Please leave reviews! and i hope you enjoyed it!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter 2, i hope you enjoy it, i think it's starting to get exciting. have a great summer!_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters blah blah, we know how it goes,

----------------

SPLAH!!!

Bubbles rose as she saw her feet above her head. Slowly sinking into a vast world of water, light shone above her and bubbles obscured her vision. The cool wetness of the water against her sink woke her, it was cold, but she couldn't move. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where she was. The shock of going through that gate terrified her and she could only breathe deeply, but the water stopped her from doing that also. She closed her eyes as she sank lower into the water, until all lights went out.

Edward turned around and walked out the door. "I'm going to see mom, I'll be back for dinner!" He called to Winry and the others. He closed the door and stepped out onto the stones and walked up the path. He was going to see his mother grave. It had been 4 years since that day, that day when they made the mistake of transmuting a human being from the dead, and they still hadn't found that stone. Edward sighed, they'd find it soon, he promised himself that every night.

As Edward walked up the path past the lake he heard a splash. Quickly we ran to the shore just of the path and scanned the top of the lake. There were no ripples. That was odd, but he had just heard it! _What happened here? _He ran to the edge and looked at the surface when he double checked the lake that's when he saw it, or rather her. He quickly jumped in, clothes and all and tried to reach her. She was sinking fast. He took a deep breath and dove; as he came face to face with her he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. Gasping for breath himself he pulled her to shore and looked at her. She wasn't breathing.

"Oh God what do I do? What do I do?" He said. Quickly he grabbed her chin and started to breath for her. Slowly the breaths went and her chest rised, but still no breathing. Her placed his hand on her chest and started to push, this had to work, all the books said it did. He pushed hard and then checked for breathing again. Still none. He breathed again and then she coughed. "_Yes"._ He looked at the girl as she coughed and roll to her side. "Are you ok? What happened?" He asked putting his flesh hand on her shoulder. She coughed once more and looked up at him. "Yes, thank you. I don't know what happened. I was just under water." She said taking a deep breath.

"But how'd you get there?" He asked a bit confused. "I was just there, I don't know how." She said sadly. She looked down at the ground and sniffled a bit. Then she sneezed. The air here was cool. "We better get you in doors before you get a cold." He said standing and reaching out a hand to help her up. She took it gladly and stood, a little shakily. She took a few steps before she stumbled and Edward let her hang onto his arm.

"So, what's your name?" He asked. She was very pretty, even though she was wet. Her wet brown hair clung to her face and her green eyes were shiny, and tear dropped shaped. Her face wasn't round but not square and her figure was full, not skinny or chubby. She was beautiful. Edward bit his lip to stop himself from thinking such things about a stranger. "My name I-is Arisa." Arisa said. Edward smiled. Arisa was a pretty name. "Oh, that's a nice name, mine is Edward, Edward Elric." "Pleased to meet you Edward." She said looking up at him with those pretty eyes. "Like wise." He said back blushing.

They reached the Rockbell house, a yellow paneled home that was warm and cozy. Edward walked the poor cold wet girl up to the door and opened it with his automail arm. "Here we are, it's home away from home here." He said cheerfully. "Hey guys, I'm home!!" He yelled into the warm welcoming house. Arisa smiled and hung onto his arm tighter. She didn't even know him but she felt she could trust him. He had saved her life though. Then a thought occurred to her. Who am I though really?

Edward led her into the kitchen as Winry and AL came down the stairs. "You're back so soon brother did you go all the way there and just turn around?" His brother All asked, he was the big suit of armor. Winry smiled. "No Al, it looks like he found a girl." She laughed. "So what's her name?" She asked. "Oh, Winry, Al, this is Arisa, she fell into the lake and I happened to walk by and help her out." She said, cutting the real story in half. Arisa smiled, "Hello" She said shyly. She held out a shaking cold hand and Winry and Al gasped. "Edward, she's freezing, come over here, we'll get you some new clothes, just sit here by the fire." Winry said as she took her from Edward and set her down in a chair by the fire. She sat down and glanced at Edward who smiled back and shrugged h is shoulders. "That's Winry for you." He said. "I'll go get granny." He said going into the hall next to the kitchen.

Arisa sat by the fire and waited for Winry to come down. She was cold but the fire warmed her a bit. It got her thinking, _how did I get here? Where was I firstly? Who am i?_ She thought. She didn't even remember the gate now. It was al shrouded in mist. All she knew was her name. That was all. She looked at the photos hanging on the wall and smiled. _They must be photos of Edward and his brother._ She saw them fishing and as babies and with Winry. She smiled and looked back that the fire when Winry came down with some clothes.

"Are you a bit warmer now?" She asked handing her the clothes and directing her towards the bathroom. "Yes, thank you." Arisa replied. She sneezed again and Winry frowned. "That's going to be a cold alright, we better get you some soup, are you hungry?" She asked. Arisa nodded as she made her way into the washroom. "Thank you for everything." She said smiling. "Oh it's nothing really, it's a good thing Edward found you when he did, you might have drowned." She said. Arisa didn't even know that she did drown; only that she was in water and then blackness. She smiled. "Tell him I said thank you." She said as she closed the washroom door.

Winry had given her a pair of jeans and a tang top. She looked in the mirror and slowly removed her wet clothing. She looked in the mirror and sighed. _What happened?_ She asked herself. She looked at her hands and clapped them together, a faint memory of what her past had been, but she didn't know what or why she remembered that. She dropped her hands onto the sink and looked down at her feet. Then a light flashed and the sink melted into a puddle on the floor and reformed into a figurine of a girl dancing. Arisa yelped in shock and jumped back. Winry came running in at the sound and looked around holding her Wrench tightly in one hand. "What's wrong?" She asked looking around the bathroom. "I-I'm sorry, I-I melted your sink!" She said. "I don't know how I-I just melted when I touched it!" She said stuttering.

Winry looked at where the sink had once been and pick up the figure. "Well, looks like Ed has an alchemist friend just like himself." She said smiling, She left the room and called for Edward and Arise hastily changed and ran into the hallway to stop Winry from telling Edward what had happened. "Please don't, I didn't mean to, don't tell him!" She said frightened.

Winry turned and smiled at the girl. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, he can fix it, but it'd be good for him to know, he might help you!" She said running ahead to get Edward. Arisa followed her shakily as Winry led her to the Kitchen where Edward was now calling Pinako Short names. Pinako was yelling back too, when Winry stepped in though, they both stopped and looked at Winry and Arisa. "And who might this be? You're Friend Ed?" Pinako asked. "Yes, I found her in the lake." Ed said. The Winry butted in. "Look Ed." She said handing Edward the dancing figure. "She did t his by accident in the bathroom, it's the sink, what do you think?" She asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow, it's detailed, you did this?" She said astonished to Arisa. Arisa nodded shyly, "I'm sorry." She said. "No need, I can fix it, but did you know you could do alchemy?" She asked studying the figure. "I-I don't remember." She said nervously. "I didn't know." She said looking at the ground. "Don't be upset, this is wonderful, we got to talk about this." She said pulling her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to where Al was waiting in Ed's bed room. "Wait till Al hears about this!" He said excitedly. Arisa just followed smiling a bit; this alchemy didn't seem so bad. Maybe she wouldn't get in trouble here like she did before. Again another faint memory, but she didn't know where it came from. The mysteries were just beginning as she walked further down the path Edward led her on.

* * *

**_Please leave reviews, i'd like to know what you think and if i shoud change anything!!_**


End file.
